percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Crown of Kronos: Prologue
You’d think I’ll let the gods win this war? No. The plan is now in motion, and if they dare stop us, well, they couldn’t. Lord Kronos will rise again. When the war ended, the petty demigods thought they had won. Kronos' death had sent us back to Mount Tamalpais, where then, from the ashes of Mount Othyrs rose our new mistress. It was she who concocted this plan worthy of Athena, and it will be done by the best of our scattered army. Me, and my sister are one of the most trusted, and we will not fail. For Kronos, we offered our lives, since he and the other Titans promised us revenge against our father. '' ''Aviarah herself had come to pledge an alliance. She is a powerful immortal, powerful enough to assure Olympus that the war is not ended, that we are not yet at our final stand.....that we are reborn from two failures and that what made us stronger.....what made her stronger..... Our troops are now divided into five, one stays at Mount Tamalpais, where Mount Othrys had been newly-built. The mistress herself had created stronger creatures for the battle....for there will be a battle, and they are drunk in their victory to notice...... ''The four parties are now searching for the pieces of Kronos' crown. And we are fulfilling a mission that will increase our chances of winning tenfold. '' I had spied on those puny demigods, still celebrating on their victory. I chuckled softly. Their happiness will be short-lived. I shadow-traveled to Poseidon's cabin. Quietly, I opened the door. There was the great hero, Percy Jackson, sleeping peacefully, with a silly grin on his face. I touched his face with one cold hand and his eyes opened. "Ah!" He gasped, but I clenched my fist and knocked him out. I slung him against my shoulder, he was very light. I smiled to myself. My mistress will reward me for fulfilling my mission. I walked to the central green, and I saw my sister, Palmira, a triumphant look on her face. Unconscious against her back was Annabeth Chase. I nodded to her. "Have you done the poisoning?" I asked. Palmira smirked. "Of course I have." She reached into her gray robes and pulled out a vial filled with dark purple liquid, the draught of breathing death. "Well done, sister." I said in approval. "We will have our revenge soon." Palmira laughed. "Yes, and they will never know." She took out a black pen with Anaklusmos written in bronze. "I have stolen Percy's greatest weapon, and it will be of use to me." She said. "When did you stole it, Palmira?" I said coldly, for we are not allowed to put a toe out of line in front of our mistress. "Do not worry, brother. You had gotten the larger portion of the magic. It is only fair-" "I said, when did you stole it?" Palmira frowned and pocketed the pen. "I arrived an hour before you. I have stolen it the minute he was asleep." I moistened my lips. "Very well. Let us go. We musn't delay." I shifted Percy's weight against my shoulder and stepped next to her. I held out a hand and Palmira took it. Black smoke enveloped us, and we transformed into hellhounds, with our prisoners flat against our backs, still motionless. We shadow-traveled to Mount Othrys. Category:The Crown of Kronos Category:Chapter Page